


Movie Night

by staleincense



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M, Movie theatre kink??, filter, fun times, shit quick story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleincense/pseuds/staleincense
Summary: Nobody said you couldn’t have a little fun at the movies.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of fucking sucked. It got rushed. Whatever. Enjoy.

“Whose idea was this again?” Richard narrowed his eyes at Trent.  
“Mine.” Trent grinned maliciously, eyeing Richard.  
“Oh my fucking god, Trent. Can’t we go somewhere.. cleaner?”  
“Nope. We’re doing it here, man. No excuses.” Trent giggled.  
Richard sighed loudly and propped his legs up on the chair in front of him. A lace from his boot caught on the side of the chair and became untied. He cursed under his breath and stared up at the ceiling.  
“Well, if there’s no movie, why don’t we just do one ourselves? Something, a little.. homemade?” Trent choked in, raising an eyebrow.  
“What fucking kink is this?” Richard laughed loudly, kicking his boot off, sending it flying straight down through the aisles. The victim hit the ground with a bang.  
“One of the many I haven’t told you about.” Trent flashed another grin at Richard.  
“You get crazier everyday, man.”  
“I know, darling. Get used to it.” Trent snorted.  
Richard inhaled sharply. “Let’s get on with it, already.”  
“Alright, alright.”  
Trent got down on his knees in front of Richard, his eyes almost sparkling. He elicited a noise of approval from Richard.  
“Come on, star of the cinema. Show me what you’ve got.”  
“Okay, my love,” purred Trent.  
He dramatically unzipped Richard’s pants, pretending to be surprised at what (literally) stood before him. The dramatic attitude was all part of the act, after all.  
“Hurry on with it.” Richard winced, almost as if he was in pain from having to wait for so long.  
Trent nearly granted his request, before teasingly running his finger up Richard’s member, causing Richard. to curse under his breath.  
“You seem quite a bit flustered there. Well, I know what you want,” Trent sighed, “I guess I’ll give it to you.”  
Trent leaned in, forcefully grabbing Richard’s member, watching it twitch in his hand.  
“Fuck.” Richard gritted his teeth. He couldn’t stand Trent teasing him like that. It drove Richard past his breaking point.  
Trent licked around the tip a few seconds before diving right in, surprising Richard. Loud noises of pleasure escaped deep from Richard’s throat. Trent didn’t want to admit that got him hot; he was trying to focus on pleasing his costar lover.  
“I.. can tell you want it too,” Richard groaned.  
Trent pulled away. “How’d you know?”  
(This is the part where I get a sudden wave of Writer’s Block. I fucking hate it. So I guess I’ll just end it here.)  
Richard adjusted his position.  
“I enjoyed that show, Trent.”  
“Really? Thanks.” Trent blushed, smiling awkwardly at Richard.  
“What’re you embarrassed for, darling?” Richard imitated Trent’s persona from earlier.  
“Fuck you.” Trent buried his head in his arms, seeming to laugh endlessly.  
It was quite a show, that is for sure.


End file.
